Optoelectronic modules operable to capture distance data, e.g., distance of an object from the optoelectronic module, can employ emitters and detectors. Light produced by the emitters and reflected by the object can be detected by the detectors. The response of the detector, i.e., the photocurrent response can be correlated with a distance to the object. For some distance ranges, the photocurrent response tends to be linear with respect to distance. The linear region of the photocurrent response can be the ideal range from which to derive accurate, precise distance data. Further, the linear region of the photocurrent response can be robust with respect to variations of emitter, detector efficiencies, and/or object reflectivity. Accordingly, it would be an advantage to increase the range of distances for which the photocurrent response is linear as described above. Further, the linear zone may not commence at a zero distance position. However, in some instances, it can be advantageous to shift the linear zone such that it commences at a zero distance position. For example, smaller distances (i.e., distances between an optoelectronic module operable to capture distance data and an object) can be measured, determined at a closer distance with greater accuracy, precision when the linear region of the photocurrent response is shifted toward a position closer to a zero distance. Still in other instances, it can be advantageous to shift the linear zone such that it commences at particularly large distances.